The present invention relates to liquid sprinklers, and particularly to water sprinklers commonly used for irrigation purposes.
Many different types of water sprinklers are known. One general type is a rotary sprinkler and includes a rotor for producing a rotating jet laterally of the sprinkler. Another type is a static sprinkler which produces an annular spray or a mist of the water around the sprinkler. Sometimes it is desirable when using a rotary sprinkler to be able to convert it for use as a static sprinkler. Heretofore, where this was possible, it was usually necessary to add a number of parts or otherwise to modify the construction, which was very inconvenient, if practical at all, in the field.